Be There
by AliStew001
Summary: Sometimes you find comfort in the most unusual way. And you can't decline it if it's the only thing you got. E/B One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. But it owns us all.

* * *

**_Be There_**

_by AliStew001_

* * *

I heard the door slam. That means daddy is home. I could almost smell the alcohol from upstairs.

I've watched this movie like a thousand times before. Every night is the same crap.

Charlie is an alcoholic. He spends the whole day stuck in some random bar getting drunk, and at night he comes back home to start his little show. Some times he screams. Some times he breaks stuff. Very few times he just passes out on the living room floor.

Right now I could tell he was angry. And _really_ drunk.

I try to put up with it. Like the good daughter I am. I know he has no one else besides me, just like I don't have any one either.

But I'm getting tired. Seriously tired of all this bullshit. At least he doesn't abuse me. Too much.

"BELLA! I'm hungry! Where's my dinner?" he yelled incoherently as he stumbled across the room.

I was slowly making my way downstairs. God, he was a mess.

"I don't know, Charlie? Why don't you make it yourself?" I asked calmly.

His face became a weird shade of red, and he marched towards me.

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me Charlie? I am your father, god damn it!"

The awful smell of beer went straight to my nose with full force and I had to pull back a few steps.

"I'm sorry, _dad_," I said, trying not to irritate the beast even more. Not that it would make too much difference anyway.

"Good. Now go make me something to eat," he said a bit too loud and I put my hand over my nose. He stinks so bad.

"I'm not your stupid maid, dad! I said go make it yourself," I yelled back at him. Which probably wasn't a good idea.

He started yelling profanities back at me and throwing everything he could reach on the floor. I knew he wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants.

So I went to the kitchen and quickly made him a sandwich, threw it at him and went back upstairs.

I hated this. With all my heart. I always tell myself that next time I won't do as he says, that I won't let him treat me like a doormat. But I think I'm too weak. I can't wait to get away from this place.

I took a nice cold shower to wash away the stress. It was my routine now. And I so wish it didn't have to be like this.

I went to bed thinking about my mother again. That bitch.

She left us five years ago, and since then I had to endure Charlie's behavior all by myself. She met this guy named Phill and just left us. Just like that. One day I woke up and I couldn't find her anywhere in the house. I entered her room and saw a little note on her bed that said she was not happy with our family. The she'd met a guy who seemed the right one for her.

Charlie couldn't take it.

So he started drinking since that day. And he became more and more out of control with time. And _I_ had to deal with it.

On the ceiling I could see the shadow of the tree we have in our front yard.

Then I felt the tug.

_That _tug.

I tried to fight it, but it was stronger than me. Like it will always be.

I climbed out of my bed, put my flip-flops on and picked my head out of the door to check the hallway.

It was quiet and dark, which was a good sign. Charlie must be asleep now. Or passed out. Who cares.

So as quietly as I could, I came downstairs and opened the front door.

It was cold tonight. But the street was desert and dark as usual. In front of my house there was something like an abandoned tent, with an old bench in the front yard. All I could hear was silence. The mist that arose from the ground only made it even more creepy.

I slowly took a few steps forward and sat on the steps to my door.

And I observed the boy who sat on the old bench across the street.

I remember the very first day I came out here and saw him.

It was the worst fight Charlie and I ever had.

He was really pissed off because his favorite shirt had a stain on it, and according to him I haven't "cleaned it right". As usual, he screamed at me and started to accuse me of being the reason mom left. Then _I_ couldn't take it anymore.

I begun shoving at him and attacking him, and then he hit me. He actually hit me. Slapped me hard in the face.

I looked at him in horror and without a single word I darted out of the house. Crying. But I didn't go too far. I collapsed on the steps and cried my pain away. I don't know exactly for how long. But at some point I lifted my head, and I saw him.

At first I thought I was hallucinating. But then I focused and saw the beautiful boy with his head down sitting on that old bench across the street. He seemed pretty sad. I could see his skin was really pale, and his hair had a copper color. Also beautiful.

But he never looked in my direction. So I felt free to stare at him as much as I wanted.

Since that night I'd always gone out to see him. And he was always there. To comfort me.

I don't know how or why, but I felt _so_ much better when I saw him. When I could feel that he was there. He gave me the peace I needed.

I didn't care if it was freezing out here. I needed to see him. But only from afar.

I could never approach him. I mean, what the hell would I say? He was so intimidating. And so attractive.

I've never seen him around during daylight. Ever. Like he was some kind of ghost. But I honestly didn't care. If he was a ghost, he was a really peaceful one.

He never moved a single muscle while I was watching him. Like a sculpted form that would only show up at night to me. Maybe if I ever went there, he'd disappear into thin smoke.

I yawned.

So I went back inside and passed out on my bed too.

**-x-**

I woke up the next day feeling lighter. I felt like walking in the beach, taking a sun bath, and I didn't even know why. I looked out the window and it hit me.

It was a sunny day outside.

That's news.

Forks is the city of the rain; no one is ever allowed to know what the warmth of the sun is like in here.

Charlie was already gone when I entered the kitchen, which was a blessing. I happily ate my eggs and Pop-Tards along with my orange juice and went outside.

So I enjoyed my day.

I visited my best friend Alice, and we talked all afternoon. We watched movies, ate popcorn and she did my nails.

That's exactly what I needed. A long time away from Charlie.

When I came back home that evening, I was already prepared for what was coming. More fights and yelling's and broken furniture.

But that's not what I found.

Charlie was already asleep on the couch.

I could say today was the best day ever, by far.

I got in my room trying to stay quiet and took my shower. It felt so damn good. If only every day were like today.

For the day to be fully perfect, I had to see _him_. Then I'd be the happiest person on earth.

I got out of the shower and put on my short pink nightdress, since it was not a very cold night, and got outside to see him.

Except that when I opened the door, he was not there.

The old bench was completely empty.

Suddenly I felt cold.

Where was him? Did I scare him away or something? Maybe he was late. I sat down on the steps and waited.

But he didn't come.

The wind was blowing stronger now, sending chills down my spine. I wouldn't accept it. I wouldn't just walk away empty handed. I gotta see him. That old bench was drowning me in, I could feel that. It didn't fit with its currently empty state.

I stood up and started making my way over there. I was slightly shaking. And I don't know if it was for fear or because of the cold breeze that was still blowing.

I finally reached the bench. There was not much difference now that I was here, but it gave me goose bumps. Oh well.

I sat down without much idea of what to do now. The street was completely desert. It looked like I was in a horror movie.

Because suddenly someone behind me said a soft "Boo" into my ear.

I covered my mouth with my hand in a second and turned around with my heart pounding wildly in my chest. But in the next second I felt strong arms circling around me locking me in a steel embrace.

"Shh" he hushed softly with his lips in my ear. Then his lips stared making their way down my jaw and into my neck.

"W-what… who are you? And what are you doing?" I asked in a nervous voice. Fist he disappeared, and now he was molesting me? Worse, I was enjoying that.

"Don't worry, love, I got you now," he said in low soft voice that was at the same time so intense I felt my knees get weak.

"What do you mean you got me now?" I whispered, my eyes almost closing while he gently licked the skin of my neck.

But he pulled back to look me in the eyes. And I saw confusion in his.

"Well… since your jackass of a father is gone now-" I cut him off.

"Wait, what? He's not gone. He's sleeping on the couch, I saw him," I said looking at him with confidence.

But he was more confident than me. "Um… I don't know if you checked. Because he's dead."

"WHAT?"

I broke free of his arms and ran back to the house. I tentatively put a finger over the pulse point on Charlie's neck. Nothing. I put my finger underneath his nose. Nothing.

My father is dead. I have _no one else_ left. I was alone in the world.

"That's what you think, love" his soft voice came from behind me. I haven't realized I'd said that aloud. He was standing in the doorway, his hand raised in my direction. My face was probably blank now.

"All this time I've been waiting for you. To get you out of this misery. And now you're free to be mine. Forever." He finished calling to me with a soft movement of his long, white fingers.

"I don't even know your name," I whispered, slightly shocked.

"I'm Edward Cullen. And you're about to become Bella Cullen. Just come with me, my love. You don't know how long I've waited for you."

There was no resistance when I slowly made my way to him and gave him my hand. It was like I've waited my whole life for this moment to happen. That tug I felt every night when I was with him made sense now.

He was my comfort. My everything.

* * *

Thank you for your time :]


End file.
